Las provocaciones de un Uzumaki
by Irina-Neko-chan
Summary: Yaoi - Durante tres noches descubrí tus tres formas de provocación; sabía que no eras inocente, pero no me esperaba "eso". Eres un provocador, Naruto Uzumaki.


Debo admitir que este one-shot es muy extraño. u^u Pero aún así espero que les guste. Está narrado en primera persona, algo que me cuesta bastante. Espero que me haya quedado bien.

**Aclaraciones: **Normal(conversaciones)/_Cursiva(introducción a otra viñeta)_

_Naruto Shippuden _es propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**

_**Las provocaciones de un Uzumaki**_

_**Irina-Neko-chan**_

_Mentira. ¡Todo mentira!_

_Es una mentira eso que dice la gente de _"Naruto es un chico muy inocente"_._

_¡MENTIRA!_

_Ese dobe no es para nada inocente. Bueno, pero no penséis que él es seme._

_No._

_Yo hablo de... ¡Lo provocador que es! Ese chico sabe provocar como nadie, y lo he vivido en carne propia._

_Naruto tiene muchas formas de provocarme, y es muuuy difícil decirle que no._

_Por ejemplo, hay veces en las que pienso que es un animal en celo._

_Os explicaré como fue el día en el que conocí como es un Naruto en celo, veréis..._

_**Naruto en celo.**_

Era una noche tranquila, no había nada que hacer así que simplemente me dediqué a leer un libro. Tenía que aprovechar al máximo la tranquilidad que había mientras tú dormías.

Pero de un segundo a otro noté unas manos que me acariciaban la espalda aprovechando que no llevaba camisa y los hombros, miré de reojo y allí estabas con una coqueta sonrisa.

"¿Naruto? ¿Qué haces?" pregunté alzando una ceja

Sin embargo tú simplemente subiste tus manos por mi espalda hasta abrazarme por el cuello, luego hundiste la cabeza en mi cuello, dejando tu boca junto a mi oído.

"¿Podemos hacerlo?" preguntaste para mi completa sorpresa

"Hoy no, Naruto." respondí dispuesto a seguir leyendo

Pero no estaba preparado para lo que hiciste a continuación.

Rodeaste mi cintura con tus piernas, comenzaste a besarme la mejilla y a mover lentamente tus caderas.

Ahogué un grito de sorpresa y un jadeo al mismo tiempo.

Te miré con sorpresa mientras tú sonreías coqueto.

"¿Na-Naruto?" pregunté sorprendido, mientras ahogaba jadeos al sentir tu erección frotarse contra mi trasero

"¿Podemos hacerlo?" ronroneaste en mi oído, antes de lamerme la oreja

Al final no pude aguantar, te volteé y te besé desesperado.

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

_Y eso es lo de menos, aunque tengo que admitir que me encanta como se frota contra mi. Pero, ¡parece estar en celo!_

_¿O no?_

_Aunque hubo un día en el cual descubrí que Naruto puede hacer un ataque sorpresa si quiere. Esa noche descubrí lo peligroso que puede ser un Naruto desesperado y... necesitado._

_**Ataque sorpresa.**_

Me tumbé en la cama, había sido un día demasiado cansino. No tenía ganas de nada que no fuera dormir hasta que fuera Martes... Del mes que viene.

"Sasuke..." preguntaste de repente mientras te sentabas en la cama

"Dime."

"¿Podemos hacerlo?" preguntaste con un leve rubor

Normalmente no dudaría ni un segundo en lanzarme sobre ti y hacer que ese color rosa se convirtiera en un rojo carmín.

Pero hoy no. Estoy demasiado cansado.

"Hoy no, Naruto." respondí

Te vi fruncir el ceño, pero te quedaste en silencio.

Cerré los ojos y me dispuse a dormir.

Pero en ese segundo noté como mis pantalones y bóxers pasaban a mejor vida. Abrí los ojos y te vi a ti, sonriendo con la cabeza entre mis piernas.

"¿Naru..." me corté a mitad de pregunta cuando te metiste mi pene entero en la boca "Ah..."

Estuviste así unos minutos más, mientras que yo intentaba mantener la cordura en esos momentos.

Pero no pude.

Y todo porque miré hacia abajo y te vi: tus ojos cerrados con suavidad, tus mejillas ligeramente coloreadas y tu boca lamiendo mi miembro.

Te tomé suavemente del cabello y te separé de mí. Te tumbé en la cama y me coloqué sobre ti, pero con la cabeza entre sus piernas.

"Ahora te toca a ti."

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

_Eso sí que fue un ataque sorpresa._

_Pero al final fue un ataque agradable, eso sí._

_Pero eso no significa, que sea lo más sorprendente que haya hecho. Para nada._

_Un día en concreto ocurrió algo exageradamente... tentador._

_Eso sí que era "Una imagen tentadora". Je, je._

_**La imagen tentadora.**_

"¡Naruto!" grité "¡La cena ya está hecha!"

Yo estaba en la cocina, hoy me tocaba cocinar a mí, y tú estabas en el dormitorio. Esperé a que bajaras corriendo a por tu ramen, pero no viniste.

En cambio, escuché tu grito desde el piso de arriba.

"¡Sasuke! ¡Ven aquí un segundo!"

Suspiré rodando los ojos, seguro que era una tontería.

Subí por la escalera hasta el piso de arriba, y abrí la puerta con el ceño levemente fruncido; pero _esa_ escena fue sorprendente.

Tenías una coqueta sonrisa, las mejillas levemente sonrojadas, unos calcetines blancos y simplemente una camisa naranja; y todo eso estando de rodillas en la cama.

Tragué saliva, intentando contener las ganas de lanzarme sobre ti en este instante.

"Sasuke..." me llamaste, aumentando tu rubor. Volví a tragar saliva "¿Podemos hacerlo?"

No esperé ni un solo segundo y me lancé sobre ti.

Te besé de manera desesperada mientras paseaba mi mano por encima de la fina tela que cubría tu erecto miembro.

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

_En esas tres noches descubrí lo provocador que puede llegar a ser un Uzumaki. Aunque no tengo ninguna queja sobre esas noches, je je._

_Durante tres noches descubrí tus tres formas de provocación; sabía que no eras inocente, pero no me esperaba "eso". Eres un provocador, Naruto Uzumaki._

**FIN.**

¿Les gustó? Me gustaría saberlo. BP Nos vemos.

_Me disculpo por editarlo todo._

¡Sayonara!


End file.
